Loveless Reality
by FlowerGirly
Summary: Why are they called beautiful people when all I seem to see in them is a monster? Ashelin finds herself learning about life the hard way. Planet Earth collides with the Lombax world and there seems to be no way to turn everything back to normal. Some parts of this change are good but there is always bad when good is present. How far can we endure till our hearts turn to rock?


_**Loveless Reality**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beauty Of Love**_

_Ashelin Praxis, I put on a tough girl show but I'm just a scared little girl asking for someone to be by my side. I've decided what I want now. It's been two years since I left the Krimzon Guard and joined high school. It's been so long but I still haven't managed to fit in yet, why lie I am lonely. Father's always too busy for me, I've never knew my mother. Not so good at making friends so I guess all I have left is to find a lover to fill up the empty space inside my heart. I'm willing to do anything to get what I want. I'm used to being said no to so disappointment isn't really a problem. I'm used to that I guess, I'm just going to pick myself up and start again. Father's goals have breached the roof and his obsession with money and power has gone to far, he's to indulged in his greed. He has gone beyond my reach and I am no longer the young little girl crying out for her father to hear her out. I'm too old for that now, it's time to face life and take what's mine. Though everything father said was usually nonsense, there was some wisdom in what he said. He once told me __"__Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backward" and that's exactly what I'm going to do._

_I have a problem I have recently discovered; I might not be your typical princess but some of my characteristics say a lot. I find that I'm cold hearted, I find it hard to fall in love, I hate to feel so emotionless but I can't help but to feel that I sometimes fake my feelings, I'm hard to please I feel obligated to feel a certain way and when I can't pull the emotions out I dislike myself for it._

_Sometimes even months passed without father asking about me, sometimes I assume he might have forgotten that he has a daughter or maybe he thinks I'm dead or something. Well that might have been the reason that mum left or ran away, or do you think he might have killed her and disposed off the body? Just kidding I'm sure that wasn't the case._

_Face paint wiped off, hair up and head held high I guess I'm ready for school. At first I hated going alone or being seen walking alone and yet I still feel the same way, I'm not doing anything wrong but I just feel ashamed of myself. I would go with Erol but he never attends, he only goes like once in a blue moon. Studying just wasn't in his best interest. And Torn? May the precursors bless Torn. Father had warned him that if he sees him anywhere near me he would kill him and hang him by the palace gates, not that anyone even does that these days. _

_Ahh the school gates finally there. I swear father should put an order to move school by my bedroom so I don't have to walk far. Jak, Jinx and Torn walked in, Torn looking hot as usual I'd die to see him take off that stupid school uniform. Getting a little carried away there. Kyle, tall dark, handsome, muscle and popular even though he just moved to our school. Always with his twin step brothers Matheew and Mathias. Matheew isn't all that but Mathias is a cutey. Their step sister Milly, she has the face of an angel but don't let it fool you, a devil hides behind that smile. She's a snake but somehow seems to be able to get everyone on her side. Did I forget to mention I hate how she doesn't wear a bra. Her sister Elize isn't any better, she's a attention seeking whore, who can never keep her hands to herself whether you're a man or woman. And yes there's one more step sister. Don't even ask, messed up family their father seemed to have lost track of how many different people he's don't it with. Or maybe he's never heard of a technology called contraception. Anyway Aston is the little sister she's your typical I'm a innocent girl with big boobs who likes to cook and do all the house work, she cooks good I'd give her that but she's still another slut._

_And yes there is Tess and Keira the stupid pathetic excuse for girls that like to stick up each other's asses and call themselves best friends. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I don't care as long as I have my Torny boo I don't need anyone else._

_Heads turned when I walked into the classroom, that's me for ya, super rich and super hot! I love the attention. Maybe I'm not that popular with the girls but at least all the guys like me, girls are jealous of me and every guy wants a piece of this. Just kidding. _

_The morning had passed so quickly, I spent the past three lessons exchange smiles and looks with Torn. I swear his so adorable he makes my heart melt. It was already lunch time and just time for me to sit down and chat with my boo. I decided to have a burger and chips for my meal, living the healthy life. Well you have to enjoy it since junk isn't really allowed to be served in the palace._

_There were crowds everywhere it usually was like this at the start of the term. Some were plainly nosy, and some just wanted a chance to interact with the opposite gender in hopes that they'll find love this year. Me and Torn just sat and chatted away on our own while we could. We knew Jinx would appear any minute; of course he has to find out what's on and know about everything. He sure liked to gossip for a guy. _

_I like Jinx don't get me wrong, and I like how he flirts with me all the time, I don't feel the same way about him but I flirt back because he's just entertaining. I've told him how I feel and he's completely cool with it which is great. So we're kind of friends but we have our little fun here and there. I stole a kiss from Torn's soft lips and just then Jinx showed up. Torn made the usual annoyed face he makes whenever he see's Jinx. I couldn't help but to giggle. _

"_Guess what I heard?" Jinx spoke with his Brooklyn accent sounding excited like he discovered a treasure or something._

"_Oh please tell us, we're dying can't you see" Torn spoke sarcastically not looking even slightly interested. I just smiled._

"_I wasn't talking to you douchebag, I was talking to Ashy" Jinx replied cheekily._

"_Ugh asswipe..." Torn muttered. "Now I can't sleep the night cause you're not telling me" Torn carried on to be sarcastic._

"_Yeah I bet you can't" Jinx laughed. "I heard that Kyle's hitting on you girly" Jinx folded his arms._

_Me? _

"_Doesn't he know she already has a boyfriend" Torn furrowed his eyebrows aggravated at the news._

_Jinx shrugged his shoulders. _

_I turned around to search the room for Kyle to find him standing right by me, I hadn't noticed him walking up to me, I was too lost in thought to realise. Just before he could open his mouth to speak Torn walked up to him standing right in front of me. They were kind of too close to each other that I felt awkward for them._

"_Can I help you?" Torn asked in a impolite way interrupting my thought pattern._

_Kyle smiled at him placing his hand out. "I'm Kyle" _

_Torn raised an eyebrow ignoring the hand in front of him. He just stood sharking at him, Torn was usually very jealous but this time it was as if he was about to start to breathe out fire any minute. _

"_Hey Ashelin your boyfriends is really cute you know" Kyle said making fun of Torn. He reached his hand out to ruffle his hair but Torn pushed him back. Kyle's crew had his back and they all jumped up just waiting for a sign to attack. Jinx arose standing at the side of Torn. They sure argued a lot but they always had each other's back. Torn was no match for Kyle not only was he shorter than him but physically speaking Kyle is in good shape and does weight lifting. Torn on the other side might have a six pack but he also suffers from asthma. _

_I grabbed Torn's hand and pulled him away. It was the best thing to do. Jinx helped me calm him down. While Kyle stood where he was with his crew. He smiled at me every time I looked in his direction, normally I would smile but I didn't because it really wouldn't help the situation, not to mention I don't appreciate him looking down on my baby._

_The day was over before we knew it. I invited Torn over to the palace tomorrow after school to cheer him up, I also thought it was about time our relationship moved on a stage, its true I've known him for so long but it was only recently that we had confessed our feelings to one another. I really love Torn, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I can't imagine my life without him, I need him..._

_..._

_I laid my head on the desk yawning from boredom. I really had no clue what Mr Peterson was talking about, as if not like I ever paid attention, I simply wasn't interested. I blinked back to reality realising that I've been staring at Kyle all that time without noticing. I really need to stop the constant day dreaming, he's going to get the wrong message blugh. I turned my head the other way facing the wall instead._

_I really couldn't wait till home time to spend some time with Torn but just because I wanted the day to be over it felt like it was going extra slow. After long hours of suffering I think I barely survived there, it was time for us to go home. Me and Torn walked hand in hand like a happy couple feeling like we're on top of the world. _

_It was hard to sneak past the guards but we eventually made it and there we were. Alone... Just me and Torn. In my bedroom. He looked around the room looking fascinated at how big it was. I leaned on my dress table watching him. He smiled when he noticed how long he was taking to look around. He walked closer to me wrapping his arms around me into a warm tight hug. I felt like I was melting into his arms, every sound and movement had stopped. I could only hear the beautiful rhythm of his heart beating, it felt so close. It was as if I was in a perfect dream I didn't want to wake up from. He slowly moved me back till he had me pinned to the wall. I felt defenceless but I liked the feel of surrendering to someone you love knowing you are safe in their arms. He moved his face closer; I took the chance to lock my lips with his. They felt so warm, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. He moved his hands into my clothes. I felt his warm finger tips caress my back. I let my hands do the same to him. I could feel his muscles tense when I touched him, I knew he liked it, but it was easy to notice how nervous he was._

_I pulled my hands away slowly. I moved my head up to look at him, our eyes met. I could see the love in his eyes. His irises glistened, he had a soulful gaze. Only to interrupt the moment, I took his hand and walked over to the bed. I jumped into the blanket, Torn joined me. He laid on his side giving me the sweetest smile ever. I bit my lips and kissed him again. Though we said nothing to each other I felt like his eyes told me exactly how he felt. I studied his features closely. His brown dreadlocks rested on his shoulder, his skin was pale white his blue orbs were glimmering, his eyes were fixed on me, I traced his jaw line with my thump before placing another kiss on his soft lips. He moved hand putting his fingers through my hair gently. I felt so relaxed. He kissed my cheek, before whispering "I love you" In my ear. The smile grew on my face. "I love you too" I told him as I gazed back into his eyes. I moved my hand towards his top pulling it up, he pulled my hand away and kissed my palm. "Not now baby" He spoke calmly. _

"_Why not?" I asked him as I moved a strand of hair away from his face._

"_I think it's too early. Let's take things slow, we have the rest of our lives to spend together, right?" He sounded convincing in a way I liked what he said because that meant I was the one right? I've got to be if he really wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I just grinned like a idiot caressing his face with the back of my hand. _

"_If I didn't know better, you're just nervous" I chose to tease him about it._

"_No I'm not" He was quick to reply. He turned to the other side giving me his back. I sprung up from the bed in excitement. _

"_Why you turning that way then huh? I bet you are nervous" I giggled like a silly five year old girl. He was just so amusing to tease. _

"_I just want to take a nap, I'm tired" He replied pretending to yawn. _

"_Well if you say so..." I cuddled up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He placed his hands onto of mine and before we knew it we were both fast asleep._

_Hours later I woke up suddenly realising that Torn was still in my bed. I turned to look at the window, it was already dark, and it's very late! I started to panic. "Torn... Torn wake up!" I shook him in an attempt to wake him up. _

"_Mmm" He moved his head slightly still not fully awake._

"_Come on get up ugh" I struggled to pull him up. "Come on! Do you know what time it is, you got to go"_

_He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before focusing his eyes and getting his head around what I just said. He stood up looking at the direction of the window. "Oh damn! Why didn't you wake me up?" He begun to panic. It was hard to come out and into the palace at night, security was tighter and the Krimzon guard roamed every hall._

_He picked his bag pack hanging it on one shoulder. We both walked to the door and just before opening it he turned to me giving me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "You stay here I'll figure my own way out" _

"_But Torn..."_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll figure some way out, I'll call you when I'm outside" He tried to reassure me with a smile. I pulled him closer for one more kiss before he left. "Bye" He whispered as he peeked his head out the door and leaving quickly when the coast was clear._

"_Bye..." I whispered back closing the door after him._

_AN: The start is a bit slow with the intro but the story picks up pace afterwards. This is the same story Life Needs Love but I have rewritten it and improved it. No smut just yet there'll be enough of that later ;P _Like it? Review please and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


End file.
